


All roads lead to Mikasa

by aboutmikasa (Coco_c)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, drables prompts and little thingies about mikasa ackerman, like "broken" but not that sad, mikasa's harem, more characters to add... probably, more ships to come... probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco_c/pseuds/aboutmikasa
Summary: Drabbles, prompts and lots of love for Mikasa Ackerman. Multishipping.





	All roads lead to Mikasa

**Author's Note:**

> Rivamika | Canonverse

He didn’t understand, not really. He’d seen her doing her chores, fighting titans… annoying him; however, one week, every month, something didn’t fit—and not in the way young men believed. Her paleness, tiny pearls of sweat on her forehead, and cold hands during their sparring time. 

An inalterable pattern. 

“Sharp daggers stabbing you repeatedly, while someone kicks your back,” explained Hanji. “She has it bad.”

Levi looked out the window, observing his protégé, calm and collected as usual. He sighed at her perfect demeanor; as if he needed more reasons to admire her. 

She was indeed, stronger than all. 

 

 


End file.
